Yusuke's Competitions II
by TearStar
Summary: after bloodstained handkerchief and yusuke's competitions, yusuke and kurama tries to have a family, but starting is not easy...
1. Chapter 1

Yusuke's Competitions II

**Yusuke's Competitions II**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

Started at 'Bloodstained Handkerchief', followed by 'Yusuke's Competitions' and now, this…

Chapter 1 

**14**

I smiled as I watched my love grab a pair of cute, small, tini wini, little socks with something rattling attached to it. They say the rattler will let you know that your baby's awake: sounding out as it kicks and moves its feet. Heh, cute little, silly but useful things. Then my love grabbed this fairly good overall with a hood, followed by a piece of cottony cloth. They say it's for wrapping your newborn with… What's your baby? A shanghai roll? And where's the dip?

Now we're done with garments, here we are now at the… what? Plastic department?

Kurama dropped 4 plastic bottles in our shopping cart. Boy, if only Kurama's in a dress right now, we're a perfect picture of getting-ready-to-be-parents couple.

"Yusuke? Is this good?"

Kurama shook this bear-shaped, super colorful plastic; giving out a rattling sound… baby toys!

"Yeah! Cute."

Super colorful plastic: dropped in our cart.

Because of the tempting colorful plastic toys flooding my vision, I dived into the drive and started choosing amongst the wide array of baby toys… well, if you'd really look, you'd say I'm playing, not choosing.

I'm currently enjoying myself with another super colorful rattling plastic when Kurama came rushing to me, giggling.

"Yusuke! Look this is so cute!"

He is holding out a cute elephant stuff toy. Its left ear produces a rattling sound, its right ear produces a crinkling sound, and its tummy, when squeezed, produces a squeaky, rubber ducky sound. Talk about the ultimate, all-in-one baby toy; minus the super colors…

"Let's buy this one, too!"

And Mr. Elephant: dropped into our cart…

Well, you probably got it right now, yes, we're shopping baby things. I've never seen Kurama have so much fun during shopping… sad part is: the stuffs are not for our baby…

**14**

It's been a year after my so called first set of competitions. Fighting off competitors stealing my Kurama from me. But I'd say, that was the worst year in my life. Not that I regretted living it with Kurama, it's just that it started my worst competition to date: against myself.

Kurama and I lived together, lived well. Kurama gave me the whole of him as I did to him. Our time and love laid solely for each other. Kurama loved me well. Me? I couldn't say I loved him well. Yes, I almost gave up my life and world for him but it still wasn't enough for me…

He wants only one thing: a baby. And I can't give him that…

I don't know! Mazukos are supposed to be childbearing… I believe… Hell! How will I know?! I'm the last one alive!

**14**

Even if Kurama doesn't show it or voice it out, I know he is disappointed about me… that sick, guilty feeling of conscience consumes me and tells me how stupid and worthless I am. The call last 4 months ago planted it deeper in me. Hiei called Kurama and told him he is having a baby with Touya. Kurama rejoiced on the news; me? I felt happy too, but humor followed. I can't imagine Hiei during pregnancy!!... then that humor was drowned by envy… how come Hiei and Touya can have a baby, but not me and Kurama? Our relationship started even before Hiei and Touya's did, but why do they always get the good things? Don't we deserve a baby of our own?

**14**

Everyday I feel like Kurama is not happy with me anymore. I even think he spends more time at work so that he won't see his failure partner… Damn! I never knew it's so fucking painful! The feeling of not being able to give your love one what they want, what they really want.

"I'm home!" –Kurama called out.

"Kurama." –I gave him a hug, but he just patted my back. "I cooked dinner, let's eat!"

"No. I ate outside. I was so hungry, I couldn't wait."

… He declined… he declined my 24th invitation to eat the dinner I so pain-stakingly cooked.

"How about dessert? I bought strawberry ice cream." –I offered again.

"Ok. I'll just change clothes."

"Yes…"

He accepted alright, but it felt like he just said yes out of pity of me. I felt like a housewife wooing her angry husband.

We sat in front the TV with air in awkward silence… I moved closer to him, cuddling him as he lazily eat and lick his ice cream.

"Kurama? Are you mad?" –I asked.

"Huh? No. I'm just tired and stressed out of work."

"Stressed out… of my incapacity to bear a child?"

"Yusuke??" –He put down his ice cream on the table. "No… I don't… I'm just tired of work." –He hugged me after that short, monotone answer. Anyone could tell it's a lie. My life with him for years told me it's a lie. I know it is.

The phone rang; Kurama let go of me and answered it.

"Hello?"

I watched him talk and slowly build a smile on his face.

"Ok. Bye!"

"Who is it?"

"It's Touya. Their baby came out! I wish… we could see it now, Yusuke… I'll prepare our gifts for the baby, ok?"

I just nodded and gave a smile… my mind was still on that pause in Kurama's sentence: I wish… we could see it now, Yusuke. … I know what he meant to say was: I wish we, too, could have a baby.

Those little things; little cover-ups, even how good their intentions were, they still hurt me. It makes me feel like I'm a cancer patient that gets a gift because I'm gonna die soon. I feel like a child being protected from the obvious truth. I'm not a fan of them! If you hate me, tell me. If you think I'm stupid, tell me. Don't tell me I drew a dog beautifully when it's obviously a cat.

**14**

I followed Kurama in our room, and helped prepare the toys, the clothes, and milk bottles. I watched him as we prepare the stuffs. I could see in his eyes how much he wanted those stuffs to be in the possession of our own baby. Our baby that I couldn't give him…

He stopped packing and stared at me. He stared at me for a good minute; I tried my best to remain emotionless, then he leaned over, kissed my lips and clung to me… Kurama's way of wordless sorry: a stare, a kiss and a hug.

"I knew I hurt you… I'm sorry, Yusuke."

"…I'm sorry I can't give you a baby, Kurama."

Then he sobbed on my shoulder… we spent the night crying over each other's weakness.

**14**

Chap 2 please!


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke's Competitions II

**Yusuke's Competitions II**

**By TearStar**

Chapter 2

**14**

Hiei and Touya's baby looked very much like them. Has hair like Touya and eyes like Hiei. Though his eyes are red, his face is cool and drowns the brave red eyes with calm and kind face. Kurama and Yusuke don't know how or when it began, but somehow, they had a mutual understanding that they'd treat Hiei and Touya's baby: Mizu, as their own. There was even a time when Kurama went to Hiei's house straight from work to visit the baby, but he'd see Yusuke already there, straight from school.

"Y-Yusuke?"

"Hehehe, dismissal is early."

"He was here for two hours now." –Touya said.

"How's Hiei?"

"Still in bed rest. Oh thank you so much, guys. I'd need every help I could get now that Hiei can't move that much."

"You're welcome Touya… Yusuke! Can I carry Mizu."

"Nope!" –Yusuke turned his back, cradling Mizu in his arms.

"Yusuke! You've been here for two hours now! Let me carry Mizu. Let me. Let me!"

Touya turned his back on the two of them and chuckled on how childish the couple looks, fighting over carrying the baby.

"You're lucky baby Mizu. You have 4 daddies."

So 3 weeks passed like that. Every night they'd come over and baby sit Mizu, giving Touya rest from taking care of Mizu and Hiei. But every now and then, Yusuke always gets in his "worthless mood" or "I-can't-make-Kurama-happy-because-I-can't-give-him-a-baby mood". Unknown to Yusuke, Kurama knows his insecurity and planned to assure him he is not worthless.

**14**

Kurama turned quiet and snob towards Yusuke for the whole week, and of course, Yusuke felt sad and guilty again. Only now, he can't confront Kurama because he knows it's about his incapacity again. Yusuke is currently at school, a hell hole to him now. He's the only one left in his batch since he shifted course and went back to 1st year college. Even Kuwabara had graduated a year ago. Yusuke just wanted to graduate and work to help Kurama in their finance needs. Being a working student played in his mind as he walks home.

He decided not to visit Mizu tonight. He was surprised to see their house so dark.

'_Kurama is at Hiei's again._'

He lazily opened the door and nearly jumped when a whirlwind of gentle rose petals came blowing out the door. He knew something was up for him. He walked inside only to discover the interiors changed and decorated with plants only Kurama can summon.

"Oh come on… Kurama where are you? Come out!"

Only silence answered him. He walked deeper into the house and felt Kurama embrace him from behind. Kurama was in Youko form, utilizing his long, slender fingers on Yusuke's abdomen, and using his fluffy tail in teasing the in-between of Yusuke's legs. Yusuke leaned back on Youko Kurama's chest, giving in into the ministrations Kurama's doing.

"What do you want to do first? Eat or… be 'eaten'?"

Kurama asked with a naughty stress on 'eaten'.

Yusuke answered by changing into his demon form. Given the ability to control the length of his hair in demon form, he appears the same; just locks of bangs, fangs and the Mazuko tattoos were added.

"Is this answer enough?" –Yusuke huskily said, still feeling Kurama's tail between his legs.

"It's your decision, birthday boy."

Without a word, Yusuke grabbed Kurama behind him and dashed up to their bedroom.

"I thought you're mad at me again, Kurama… You naughty fox."

"Part of plan." –Kurama answered as he was laid on the soft bed.

"Heh, guess I have to punish you then."

Yusuke pulled the sash which holds Kurama's clothes together and got Kurama in his desired, naked form.

"I think this is unfair…"

Seconds later, Yusuke felt vines pulling his pants off his legs. Wonders of Kurama's plants. With both of them naked, they let their bodies do what they so awfully wanted to do: to make love. No inhibitions, no holding back and no insecurities. Just flaming hot kisses and caresses for and from both of them…

**14**

Three months past since that heaven-like night; Mizu grew fast too, as Hiei fully recovered.

"Hiei! Nice to see you up!" –Yusuke greeted.

"Hn." –as usual, from Hiei.

"Nice to see you guys again. Mizu missed you." –Touya carrying Mizu.

Kurama started baby talking to Mizu, gently lifting the baby from Touya.

"So how are you, Yusuke? Kurama said, finally, you are conceiving."

"Oh yeah. Turns out I have to wait for my 21st birthday."

"Oohh, you'll give birth too… you'd be bedridden for a month."

Hiei intentionally scared Yusuke. "Ohh, it's so painful."

Yusuke paled and swallowed.

"Uhm… is it really that hard?"

"Don't be scared. Birth is different for every kind of demon. It just so happen that Hiei's kind, when pregnant, develops a slit an inch below the navel where the baby would come out."

"You just ruined my happy mood, Touya… sleep on the couch tonight."

"H-Hiei!"

'_Different for every kind? I wonder how I would give birth…I hope not like Hiei's…_'

"Yusuke! Mizu's crawling towards you."

"Eh! Hey, Mizu."

"Boo." –Mizu mumbled as he taps Yusuke's foot.

The two of them, together with Hiei and Touya, successfully put Mizu to a nap that afternoon. Hiei and Touya felt sleepy as well. And so does Kurama… But not Yusuke; he itched to ask the question.

"Kurama? Do you know how I'll give birth?"

"If there's someone who knows, it should be you."

"I'm scared…"

"Don't be… Don't worry; I'll research in Koenma's library."

**14**

The next day, Kurama did as promised. He visited Koenma's library and was amused on his new learning about Mazukos.

"Very wonderful… No reason to be scared, Yusuke."

Back at home, Yusuke was achingly missing his partner. He's itching to see him. To touch him. To… well, his body feels so flamed up.

"I'm back."

"Kurama! What took you so long?!"

Kurama can't help but chuckle on it, one of the mood changes Yusuke's experiencing.

"Well, I found out it would come from the heart, Yusuke."

"What would come from the heart? Our baby?"

"Yes. Because it's a product of love, as the book said."

"Stop the poetry thing!… I missed you so much!"

Yusuke sat on Kurama's lap and began moving.

"Yusuke, we shouldn't."

"Come on! I'm so… heated up!"

"We shouldn't."

"Please!! Even just kisses…"

"…Alright."

Kurama locked lips with Yusuke, engaging in a tongue fight. Yusuke started doing waving motions when he felt his chest ache.

"Agh!"

"Yusuke?"

Yusuke sat back on the couch, holding his chest. Horror overcame him as he saw the light of the energy ball sipping out of his chest.

"K-Kurama!!"

"Calm down, Yusuke."

"I-I can't! AGHH!!"

The pain almost equaled that of when Genkai passed her energy to him. Yusuke covered his chest with his two hands, trying to stop the energy ball from coming out. Kurama, enlightened on the situation, prevented Yusuke from doing so.

"No! Just let it out, Yusuke."

Kurama held Yusuke's hands as the detective writhe in pain.

"Oh damn! Kurama!!"

"Just a little more…"

Kurama tried to soothe Yusuke by caressing his hands and kissing his forehead and cheeks. Another minute passed, a tear escaped Yusuke's closed eyes; the energy ball completely came out, hanging suspended in the air. Yusuke panted out of exhaustion.

"What is that thing?" –Yusuke cluelessly asked.

"It's not a thing, Yusuke. It's our baby."

**14**

Chap 3! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Yusuke's Competitions II

**Yusuke's Competitions II**

**By TearStar**

Chapter 3

**14**

"How did that became our baby?"

"Yusuke. I learned that Mazukos give birth differently. An energy ball, a union of his and his mate's, will come out of their chest and develop into a baby. All we have to do is guard and take care of this ball; surrounding it with a piece of energy ourselves."

"Oh… so we'd see our baby every step of development?"

"That, I do not know."

"So that's what you meant by saying it would come out of my heart… but at least you could've told me it will happen literally!"

"I didn't know it was literal…"

"Eh! What are you doing, Kurama?!"

Yusuke panicked as Kurama coated the energy ball with his energy.

"The book said the parents should give heat to it by their energy."

Yusuke observed and panicked again when the light suddenly died out.

"Agh!! You killed our baby, Kurama!!"

"Ahh… but the book said…"

"You killed it, Kurama!! You killed it!! Hu hu hu…"

"Y-Yusuke… I could still feel energy from it. It's not dead. I could even hear heartbeats."

Yusuke wiped his tears and listened… "Yeah, there is… oh, I thought it's dead…"

"Just give your energy around it."

"Ok, daddy!"

Kurama smiled on the sound of it: Daddy. Yusuke did what was asked of it and both of them were surprised that the energy ball absorbed it and turned into a shell.

**14**

The next day, Hiei and Touya visited. And as ever, Koenma knew about it, how the prince knew, is still unknown to Yusuke and Kurama. And if Koenma's there, automatically the assistant Botan is also there. And with Botan there, the whole gang is automatically there, too.

"Wait! There's so many of you… Botan…" –Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

"Can't help but spread the news!" –Botan, holding a peace sign.

"So where is it, Urameshi?!" –Kuwabara excitedly asked.

"Wait. I'll get it."

Yusuke disappeared for a minute, leaving the whole gang excitedly waiting in the living room.

"Here." –Yusuke held up the egg.

"Eh! But that's just an egg … your baby's a bird, Urameshi?! Kurama's a fox… that means you cheated on him!! That's why he's not here!!"

Thud plus a smoking swelling followed.

"Dumbass! That's just how I bear a child! And it's not a bird! And I didn't cheat on Kurama!! He's at work, that's why he's not here!"

"Right. Demon births are different with humans. And different for every kind of demon. Later, that egg would give out Yusuke and Kurama's baby." –Koenma explained.

"How long will it stay in egg form?" –Shizuru.

"Three months more." –Yusuke answered.

"Can I hold it?" –Botan.

"Uhm… Sorry, but I'm just being protective. You know, first baby."

"Aw! Come on, Yusuke."

"Sorry. You could just look and touch it. Please understand."

Puu, in his small form, flew over from Genkai and onto the egg.

"Uh, don't peck it, Puu." –Yusuke warned.

"I guess he's warming it, Yusuke." –Keiko said.

"Well, I guess you'd be living here, Puu. Help us look after it."

**14**

"Ohh… thank goodness."

Yusuke yawned and stretched. The gang left after staying and having fun for five hours.

"Now now, we could rest, baby…"

Yusuke talked to it as he laid it carefully on the bed.

"So, those noisy but wonderful people are my friends. And someday, you'll meet them all. And this little, I'm still not sure if he's a bird, is Puu. My other self… He helps in keeping you warm. I know it sounds vague but when you grow up you'll understand."

Puu continued sitting on the egg, transferring body heat to it.

"I have an idea, Puu. Why not shift to your big bird form so you'd warm the egg better."

"Puu!"

Puu complied… the ceiling, wall, and roof debris came falling down.

"Uh-oh. Bad idea. Shift back… I should've calculated you can't fit here."

**14**

A week passed of fixing their damaged home, Kurama nagged Yusuke about schooling.

"I'll graduate, don't worry."

"How? If you keep on missing in class."

"I pass my requirements anyway…"

"Better be sure, Yusuke."

"Yes, daddy."

"You should be, father."

"Dad."

"Pop."

"Papa."

"How will our baby call us?"

"I like dad." –Yusuke owned the title.

"So I'm daddy?"

"Yeah, at least they sound different."

"Alright, dad."

"Yes, daddy."

**14**

Three more months passed and the day the egg was expected to crack came at last. Kurama had a meeting at work, and Yusuke was left to watch on their baby.

"Oh… Just crack now, will you?... Got to think of your name now…"

Yusuke sat in front of the egg and thought of names to give his baby… then the awaited crack happened.

"Ahh! It's cracking… Kurama!!"

Yusuke grabbed his phone and started dialing Kurama's number. The crack developed and branched into more and more cracks until a hand came out of it.

"Oh! Pick up, Kurama, pick up… Kurama?"

"Yusuke?"

"It's cracking!"

"Uh! How is it? How is it?"

"I could see the hand now…"

Seconds later the other hand came out. Then the legs followed…

"Uhm, Kurama… we have a problem."

"What?"

"I think our baby's abnormal… it has three legs!!"

"What?? I will go home now… oh, what have we done?"

Kurama arrived just in time to witness what Yusuke witnessed. The egg is cracking, with two hands and three legs out of it. They held hands as the head slowly emerge from the egg. The head successfully came out of the egg, then it cried.

"I think we should crack the egg ourselves." –Kurama.

"Why does it have three legs?" –Yusuke

Kurama and Yusuke carefully removed the egg and experienced the shock of their whole lives… there's another baby inside.

"Yusuke?" "Kurama?"

"Yusuke, we have twins!!" –Kurama happily picked up their twin boys.

Yusuke repeatedly winked his eyes, couldn't believe he just fathered twins.

"Yusuke, help me. They're crying already!"

Yusuke tried to grip the other baby despite of the gooey stuffs still on them from the egg.

"Wow… I couldn't believe this… are they really our babies?" –Yusuke asked himself.

"Yes.. look at them."

The first baby boy has Yusuke's hair color, brown eyes, and has ears and tail like Kurama as a fox. The second baby boy has Kurama's red hair and green eyes but has faint traces of Mazuko tattoos.

"Well, definitely ours… Agh! Kurama! He pissed at me!"

"Ahahaha! That's lucky, Yusuke."

Then Kurama felt his clothes get wet too.

"Ah!"

"Well, that's lucky, Kurama."

**14**

Chap 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Yusuke's Competitions II

**Yusuke's Competitions II**

**By TearStar**

Chapter 4

**14**

Kurama and Yusuke didn't sleep, they just watched their babies sleep, and cry.

"What should we name them, Yusuke?"

"I've been thinking about that…"

"How about… Akari?"

"Yeah… how about Yume?"

"Good! Then… The Mazuko is Akari and the fox is Yume."

"Right."

Then the babies chuckled, Yusuke and Kurama was so amazed and amused.

**14**

As expected, the news spread to the whole gang, and to the three worlds. Hiei and Touya, with Mizu came first. Followed by Botan and the girls. Then Kuwabara. Then Genkai. Then Koenma and their other demon friends.

"Wah! Hiei and Touya's baby?" –Kuwabara asked, left out of the news again.

"What?!" –Hiei irritatingly asked.

"Nothing… it's just the first time I saw him." –Kuwabara answered with a glare. "Yusuke! Your twins are big now! I thought they'd be like 1 day old only…"

"Yeah, it surprised me, too. Their age is 8 months of ningen babies. So they could laugh and crawl a little."

"Ooh! I want to hold one!" –Botan announced.

Kurama handed Yume, the fox one, to Botan.

"Ooh, koochi koochi foxy!"

"Me too! Me too!" –Keiko asked for Akari, the Mazuko.

"Ok… Just don't drop 'em." –Yusuke warned the girls.

Mizu, which is on Hiei's arms, reached and tapped Genkai's pink hair. Kuwabara laughed and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" –Hiei

"N-Nothing… it's just that I'm not used to seeing you with a baby."

"Well, get used to it!"

"We'reSoHappyYouFinallyGotWhatYouWanted."-Jind greeted the new parents.

"Thank you." –Kurama and Yusuke chorused.

"And you, too, Hiei and Touya." –Enki

"Thank you, Enki… We're happy you could come." –Touya.

"Of course. And by the way, our friends back there sent gifts for the four of you."

That day was purely the babies' day. Mizu, Akari, and Yume showed off by laughing and crawling. Until Akari ended it by pooing in his diapers.

"Eww!!" –Botan teased.

"Ah! Akari!" –Yusuke picked him up, careful not to touch 'that' area; then hurried Akari in their room.

"I guess he is the naughty one." –Keiko

"Yes, he is." –Kurama.

Yume cackled on his twin brother's doings while Mizu taps the bedding they're sitting on.

"Kurama!! Help me here! Eww!!"

Yusuke announced from upstairs. Kurama stood up and dashed upstairs, dragging behind him a diaper and towel. The whole gang can't help but laugh on how Yusuke sounded.

"Eww! The diaper's so full! And it smells bad!!" –Yusuke complained.

"Remove the diaper already." –Kurama commanded.

Yusuke covered his nose while his other hand undid the diaper and threw it fast in the trashcan. Now that Akari is free of his soiled diaper, he pissed at Yusuke, wetting his father's face.

"Uck! Ehh!! Akari!"

The naughty Akari cackled and cackled, clearly amused. Kurama cleaned Akari and replaced his diaper while trying not to laugh too loud on Yusuke's fate, who is currently in the shower; washing his pissed face.

"I know you're laughing, Kurama!"

Kurama bursted on laughter even more.

**14**

The gang left when it began to darken. Hours later, Akari and Yume began crying non-stop. Yusuke and Kurama don't know what to do.

"Maybe their hungry. Feed Yume this."

Kurama fed Akari with plant sap.

"Are you sure this is ok for them?" –The ever protective Yusuke.

"Yea. It's full of nutrition, Yusuke."

So they did. They fed their twins, but still, the twins cried. So they did everything; they carried them, sang on them, and even danced on them. It's past midnight already, but the babies are still awake.

"Ooh man… why don't they just sleep?" –Yusuke

"I don't know… I want to sleep, Yusuke."

"Me too… well, let's try them again."

**14**

They woke up the next day, without knowing when they and the babies slept. Kurama woke up first and was so happy to see Yusuke, with Akari and Yume on his sides.

"Hmm, cute!"

Kurama washed and prepared food for his family. A while later, Yusuke woke up, too; carrying Yume.

"Oh?"

"He woke up… Akari's still asleep."

"Yume's still sleepy. You should bring him back there."

Yusuke looked at Yume and saw that the baby is starting to sleep again. He returned Yume to bed. Yume sleepily crawled and cuddled near Akari, calm beside his twin.

"Kurama, I have exams tomorrow."

"It's ok. I don't have work tomorrow."

"I guess you could ask Hiei and Touya to come over and help you here."

"Yes. I guess you should just study today."

Then the babies began crying. Kurama carried them to the living room and turned the TV on a music channel. Miraculously, the twins stopped crying and watched the playing music video.

"Oh, our babies are music lovers." –Yusuke proudly said.

"Yes, very wonderful."

**14**

Touya came early the next day upon Kurama's request.

"Where's Hiei and Mizu?"

"They went to Makai for a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry I had to keep you here, Touya. If only Yusuke doesn't have exams today."

"It's ok. It's my chance to pay you back from helping me with Hiei and Mizu back then. And besides, you have twins, very hard to look after them alone."

Touya and Kurama would exchange on looking after the twins. Touya would play with the babies and entertain them by playing the rattling toys, and showing them some ice sculptures. Kurama came back with two stuffed balls for Akari and Yume. He laid the balls inside the crib. Akari picked the soccer ball, while Yume chased the baseball. They would roll the balls towards each other and back. And sometimes, touch it on their mouth.

"Touya? Could you please help me here for a while?"

Kurama asked from the kitchen, already preparing their food.

"Ok."

So Akari and Yume continued playing with the soft balls. Akari accidentally rolled his ball too far off from him. So he crawled for it; a hand grabbed the ball.

"I guess this is better for you."

The hand replaced the ball with something else… Akari looked at the ball and held it.

Touya came back and paled upon seeing what Akari was holding.

"Huh?! Ahh!! Akari!"

Touya panicked for a while and covered the ball Akari was holding with ice. Kurama rushed from the kitchen when he heard Touya's expression.

"What is it?"

"A-Akari was holding this…"

Kurama couldn't say nor do anything but to get wide eyed and drop his jaw on the floor. Fear and worry obvious on his face.

**14**

**TearStar:** What is that?? Find out in chap 5. By the way. Mizu means water, Akari means light, and Yume means dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Yusuke's Competitions II

**Yusuke's Competitions II**

**By TearStar**

Chapter 5

**14**

"WHAT?! How the hell did that reach Akari's hands?!" –Yusuke madly investigated the two.

"I-I don't know. I didn't feel any other aura back then." –Touya explained, scared.

"Where were you, Kurama?!"

"I was in the kitchen…"

"Oh man! Luckily nothing bad happened."

Yusuke walked over to his babies' crib and kissed each sleeping baby on their forehead.

"What worries me is this thing." –Kurama held up the round object.

"You should be. That's a bomb." –Yusuke

"Yes, but look at it… no one else could make a bomb like this other than…"

"…Karasu." –Yusuke

"Yes."

"But he's dead." –Touya

Kurama turned serious and melted the bomb with one of his acid plants. Yusuke paced back and forth while Touya helped by putting a barrier around the twins' crib. Yusuke breathed deeply.

'_What now? He cursed Kurama with torch curse in bloodstained handkerchief, and now he's back, almost blowing up our babies? Can't he just leave us alone?!_'

Yusuke made up his mind. "Touya, could you please stay here for a while and guard Kurama and our babies?"

"Of course."

"I'll ask Koenma about this…"

Yusuke walked closer to Touya and whispered "And please try to make Kurama sleep. He's too disturbed on what happened."

Touya just nodded and watched Yusuke leave.

**14**

Koenma is currently stamping the pile of papers on his desk and was irritated to hear a knock on the door; knowing it's another pile of papers waiting to be stamped.

"Oh! Can't they just stop coming??"

"Koenma!!"

"Oh?... Yusuke?"

Then the door banged open, revealing the angry Yusuke.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what??"

"That Karasu came back to life!!"

"What??"

"What are you talking about? He's dead. Botan accompanied his soul, together with Taguro's, back here."

"No!! He just gave my twins a bomb."

"Hmn… Come with me."

Koenma descended his chair and transformed into his teen self. He began walking the winding trail, with Yusuke following close behind. Koenma is serious the whole walk. And the area gave that eerie aura, telling you to behave or something bad will happen. Smell of rotten flesh and blood hangs on thin air. Screams, shrieks, and evil laughter accentuated the whole place.

"You can't go farther from here, Yusuke."

"Why? What is this place?"

"…Hell."

Yusuke swallowed and nodded; completely giving up the argument. Koenma pushed the door open and the smells, the sounds, that eerie aura grew stronger. Yusuke sat on rocks at the side of the door, decorated with real skeletons. The escaped smell turned his stomach again, and again. The momentary coldness oozing from the door gives break to the hot steam escaping the slits of the door; giving Yusuke a little glimpse of what hell feels like.

After almost 2 hours of waiting, finally, Koenma came out.

"You're right. He is not here… but his soul is."

"What? I can't understand. How come he is alive if his soul is in there in hell?"

"I will investigate this. For now, you could go back to ningenkai."

"You better solve this fast! I can't just sit back knowing my family could be blown into pieces any moment by now… I'd be leaving."

**14**

Yusuke wasted no time and went back home. He was eased a little when he saw their whole house covered with ice barrier.

"Touya."

"What's the news?"

"Weird. Koenma confirmed Karasu is alive but he says Karasu's soul is in there. In hell."

"How did that happen?"

"I asked him that, too. How's Kurama?"

"Asleep."

"My twins?"

"Beside him, upstairs. Sorry, I had to enter your room."

"It's ok… You could go now. Sorry to get you into this."

"You're always welcome, Yusuke."

That night, Yusuke didn't sleep. He just guarded Kurama, Akari and Yume. He began asking himself things. If this is his fault. If this is one of the consequences of him turning back the time before. If he could still handle this, now that they have babies. It would be much easier if it's just the two of them, but the babies' security is at steak now.

**14**

The next day, Hiei came by. Offering help to Kurama.

"No thank you, Hiei. I would like to but it wouldn't be like before. There is a big possibility that if you try to help us, Karasu would fight you back through hurting your son: Mizu… I don't want to drag you guys into this."

"Yeah, Hiei. Don't give yourself trouble… it would be safer if you move to Makai for a while. We will get this solved." –Yusuke assured.

"Well… if that's what you want… I've also said this to Mokuro and she proposed to take care of your sons in his territory until the situation is ok. So, what do you want to do now?"

The Mazuko and Youko couple thought for a while, and they both agree, with Mokuro's strength and power, their twins would be safe there.

"We're waiting for Koenma to call and tell us what he found out. Yusuke, you should sleep now, I know you didn't sleep last night."

Karasu didn't show up for the next two weeks, giving Yusuke and Kurama so much stress and no peace of mind at all. That strong desire to see their babies pushed them to visit Makai. The moment they stepped on Mokuro's grounds, they heard the twins' laughter. They looked at each other and ran towards the main tower.

"Akari!" "Yume!"

"Oh, Yusuke. Kurama." –Mokuro greeted them, with their twins on her arms.

Mokuro handed them over to the obviously stressed and worn out parents.

"You missed them?"

"Yes! So much. So, I hope they're not making so much trouble here."

"Oh, I quite knew them for a short time, Yusuke. The naughty one's Akari."

"Yeah! Hahaha!"

Akari, as if he understood what was said, pouted and began baby talking. Yume would cackle and reach over on his 25-seconds-older twin, and tap his mouth; as if saying: shut up.

The laughter turned out to be momentary as an explosion drowned it over. They instantly knew who it was: Karasu. Mokuro was enraged, that someone was able to break through her territory.

"Hello there."

"Karasu!" –Kurama transformed to his Youko form.

Yusuke readied his rei gun, and Mokuro began to raise her space-slicing hand.

"Ope, don't move…"

Karasu's eyes glowed red and he pointed at Akari and Yume; attached to the floor with his mad bombs.

"I know this is a dirty trick. But it does come handy."

"Don't get the babies in this."

"Yusuke… I never thought you could bear kids… pretty amazing."

"Shut up!"

"And I always thought it's Kurama who would get pregnant. Anyway, I'm so happy to see you again, Kurama."

"I am not."

"I knew you would say that. I know you so well."

"What do you want?"

"You."

Yusuke and Mokuro wanted to attack, but Akari and Yume would be sacrificed in their one move. They could also tell that Kurama also wants to attack, but impeded out of the same reason.

"You see, it goes like this. Yusuke, you give me Kurama and I'll free your cute little twins."

Yusuke didn't answer. He tried to think of other ways to get out of this.

"Ok, if you want to start playing who-moves-first. Then you'll know who'll die first, too." –Karasu pointing at the twins.

'_Mokuro… could you get the bombs away from the twins before it explodes? I'll attack Karasu. Just get the bombs away from the twins in those split seconds._'

'_I can. But the bomb's explosion would still reach them. Given their young, weak state; they'd still die from it. For sure._'

'_Damn it!…_'

"So?... I'm losing my patience here."

"Stop it… I'll come with you."

"Kurama?!"

Kurama shifted back to his ningen form.

"Kurama?! What are you doing?!" –Yusuke grabbed Kurama's wrist.

"This is the only way, Yusuke."

"No…"

"Can you think of other ways? You could keep me here, but our babies would be dead… you could keep all of us alive if you let me go, Yusuke."

"B-But-"

Yusuke is experiencing that same dying feeling he experienced back when Kurama died and when Kurama ran with Kuronue. Add to that the hurtful feeling of hearing your babies' cries.

"I'll try to escape. Just get our twins out of here."

"Kurama…"

Kurama slowly freed himself from Yusuke's grip and into Karasu's lustful ones. The crow held him on his waist, close to his body, too close, so close.

"I have another request…" –Karasu removed his mask. "Kiss me, Kurama…"

Kurama's eyes began to tear up. But for their babies' sake, he did. He closed his eyes and kissed Karasu's lips. Yusuke lost it. He shouted and shot his rei gun towards Karasu, but the two disappeared in a black mist, together with the mad bombs. Their babies' cries grew louder, as if they understood what had just happened. Mokuro picked them up and tried to calm them down, as well as Yusuke.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll find them!"

"Where, Yusuke? Where will you find them?"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't knooww!!"

**14**

Chap 6! … ooohh, I'm so bad TT


	6. Chapter 6

Yusuke's Competitions II

**Yusuke's Competitions II**

**By TearStar**

Chapter 6

**14**

Yusuke's next moves were so drastic and aimless, that it couldn't be done by any other living being but him. He had walked, ran, and transferred worlds without sleeping for that whole time. No eating nor drinking as well.

"Yusuke, you're killing yourself."

"I can't stay here, Koenma!"

"You have to rest."

"Kurama might be in danger! I have to find him."

"I sent teams to do that."

"I can't wait here!!"

"…Botan."

"Yes, Koenma sir."

**14**

Kurama woke up from the clinking of steel against glass. His head and eyes hurt from crying the night before.

"Good morning, my love. I cooked you breakfast."

Kurama blinked repeatedly and stared at the food laid before him: Makai breakfast. He sat up and tried to determine where they are, but he'd never seen anything like it.

"Like our home? I know you wouldn't eat if I feed you, so I would just leave you. I'll come back after an hour."

Kurama pulled his knees to his chest. He couldn't think about anything else but Yusuke, Akari and Yume. He closed his eyes and tried to summon a plant, but he couldn't. He brought out his seeds and tried to transform them. But nothing happened.

"I… don't have powers here…"

**14**

Botan was ordered to inject Yusuke with sleeping potion to keep him down. Giving his body it's much needed sleep. Yusuke slept for a good and deep 8 hours but woke up running into Koenma's room.

"Yusuke, calm down. We found out something."

"Really?! What is it?"

"We located Kurama's energy a while ago, but it gradually diminished until it was gone."

"How about Karasu's energy?"

"We felt his aura in this certain dimension, but the dimension kept on moving and transferring… we believed it stopped somewhere in the middle of the three worlds. It's impossible to go to a dimension in-between worlds."

"How was Karasu able to do that? And where's my babies?"

"Akari and Yume are in my father's care. You could visit them if you want. For the mean time, I've ordered everyone in here to look up information about the abilities of Karasu's race and the whereabouts of this uncertain dimension."

**14**

Karasu came back at exactly an hour as he promised.

"Oh! You didn't touch any?"

The tray of food remained full and is cold now. Crawling insects circle it, dividing amongst them the untouched food. Karasu blew them up with his bomb, careful not to scar his precious fox in the process. But Kurama didn't budge a little, he just stayed perfectly still on the corner.

"Kurama..." –Karasu approached him and saw the crushed seeds around Kurama. "You probably know it by now. You don't have powers here."

"…Bring me back to my family…"

"I'm your family now… if you'd just fall in love with me and make love to me, I could give you a baby. And we'd be a happy family."

"I won't fall in-love with you…"

"Let's just wait for Stockholm Syndrome to make you love me."

Karasu left him again, locking the 5-inch thick steel door of the already dark room. Kurama told himself not to be affected by Stockholm syndrome: making the captive be dependent, sympathize or even fall in love with the captor.

5 days passed, Karasu miraculously didn't do anything to him yet. He just consistently brings him food and clothes. And tries to kiss him every time…

"Kurama… come."

"Where will you take me?"

"Don't get offended, but you need a bath."

Kurama did get offended. He lowered his gaze and admitted to himself, he does need a bath, badly. He followed Karasu but still kept his guard on. When he reached the outside of his room, he was surprised to see plants around them.

"Over here!"

Karasu called, prompting him to go to where he is: a lake.

"Go on, bathe."

"Uhm…"

Kurama really wanted to bathe, but he doesn't want Karasu around.

"Ok…I'll leave."

After making sure Karasu was gone, he stripped off his clothing and let it fall on the ground. He dipped his hand in the water, delighted that it's not too warm nor cold. He began bathing and relaxing his stressed body.

"The water's nice, isn't it?"

"Eh!"

Kurama turned around and saw Karasu bathing with him in the lake. He wanted to swim away from him but his legs suddenly became immobile, knowing it's one of the crow's tricks. Karasu approached him and held him on his waist; brushing their naked bodies together. Then Karasu began pulling him towards the middle of the lake. The middle is deep, and Kurama doesn't have a choice but to hang on Karasu due to his not moving legs.

"Bring me back to the banks!"

"I want you to see something. Breathe in."

"Wha-Mm!"

Karasu pulled them under water, Kurama almost drowned.

"I told you to breathe in… again."

Kurama coughed but had no choice for Karasu holds his life at the very moment. He tightened his grip around the crow's shoulders and took in a deep breath. Then they dipped in the water again, with Karasu pointing downwards. Kurama looked at what the fuzz is all about. He looked and saw the beings he long desired to see: mermaids. They swam so gracefully underwater, as if they're in slow motion. He was enjoying the site when Karasu hauled them to the surface. Kurama wanted to protest but the mermaids followed them. They swam close to the surface of the water, circling Karasu and Kurama. Kurama can't help but smile on watching the mermaids circle them; he was having so much fun that he doesn't mind the closeness of his and Karasu's naked bodies. Karasu wasted no time and kissed the amused fox's lips. Kurama was surprised on the kiss but was more surprised on the way he acted. Instead of pushing back, he kissed Karasu back. He let Karasu's tongue and lips play with his.

If the mermaids hadn't splashed water on them, the kiss might have continued.

"Oh come on!" –Karasu hissed at the laughing mermaids.

Kurama's body began to shake, out of self-anger and disgust of kissing Karasu. The crow made Kurama face him by pulling his chin up, attempting another kiss.

"No… Bring me back to the banks…"

Kurama faced the sides, avoiding Karasu's kiss. Karasu tried again but Kurama buried his face on Karasu's chest; the only way to make a kiss on the lips impossible.

"Fine…" –Karasu swam them back to ground.

Karasu got out of the water first, combing his wet hair with his fingers. Squeezing off water from it, letting it run on his stark naked body.

"If you like to have it, climb up here."

Hearing those words; was the only time when Kurama noticed that he is watching Karasu. Watching Karasu's body get ran by drops of water, tracing every muscle on his chest and abdomen, and legs and… Kurama shook his head and turned away.

'_What am I doing??_'

**14**

Kurama spent the whole afternoon talking to himself.

"Why'd you do that, Kurama? Why'd you kiss Karasu? You have a Yusuke, Akari and Yume…"

…But admit it, the kiss is great; the other side of his mind said.

"No, it doesn't!... Does it?..."

Kurama touched his lips and repeatedly tapped it; feeling how soft it is… and Karasu's…

"No no no… it doesn't! It's not great! Yusuke kiss better… Yusuke…"

His mood turned to longing. He wanted to kiss Yusuke again, embrace him again, feel how warm his body is…

"Where are you? Why aren't looking for me?"

**14**

Yusuke was having a hard time trying to make Akari and Yume sleep. He was carrying them on each of his arms, swaying them to sleep. If only he could divide himself into two, he could've done it days ago. The babies didn't stop crying since Kurama was abducted. Their eyes were so swollen that looking at them is hard to do, especially for Yusuke.

"Akari. Yume. Hush now… please."

Akari changed his cry and sounded like talking to Yusuke with baby sounds. Even if there are no words, Yusuke understood. They're looking for their daddy Kurama.

"Yes, daddy Kurama? he… he left for a while. He'll be back when you wake up… so get some sleep now, ok? Akari?"

And now it was Yume's turn to 'talk', meaning the same thing. Yusuke was tired and emotionally drained that he just cried while trying to hum the babies to sleep.

"Yusuke…" –Touya tapped his shoulder.

"Let us help you, detective." –Hiei carefully took Yume from Yusuke.

Mizu, in Touya's arms, tried to distract Akari by playing with its hands.

"Guys… I-I'm so tired… I don't know what to do. I can't look for Kurama and leave our baby here… They don't want to sleep. They eat so little… I can't sleep thinking about Kurama… I don't know what to do…"

"That's why you have friends…" –Botan, came in with a crib for the twins.

Akari and Yume were put in it with Mizu, acting as their elder brother; trying hard to entertain the crying twins with his antics and toys. Minutes later, he succeeded. Yume stopped crying and played with him, followed by Akari.

Yusuke's friends stayed there with him. Understanding how hard Yusuke's getting through: losing your mate while just learning to be a parent to two babies.

**14**

Kurama woke up with a dinner in bed, making him think if his babies and Yusuke is eating well…

"You slept for 3 hours… you almost missed dinner."

He was so hungry and needing a source of energy that without a word, he grabbed and ate his plateful of dinner. He didn't mind Karasu, he just kept on eating and drinking. When he was done, he pushed the plate off and tried to sleep. Karasu brought the plate out and came back, sleeping beside Kurama.

Kurama felt Karasu lay in front of him, taking him into an embrace. Sleepiness and the need of warmth to fight off a cold night made Kurama melt into the embrace. He told himself that he won't sleep, for Karasu might take advantage of the situation. But Karasu's warm embrace and gentle patting on his butt made him consider sleeping… Perhaps, Karasu knew him well, even how to make him sleep even if he doesn't want to.

So it stayed like that for 2 more months. Karasu would bring him food, take him for a bath, give him new clothes, and sleep beside him. Making him dependent on the crow and making him so used to its treatment; that he looks forward to Karasu's return in his room and embrace at night. He is so used to it that if Karasu came late even for just five minutes; he losses his patience and began worrying; without knowing why… Karasu came with his lunch, but asked for a kiss as a payment.

"Stop!"

"Why? You enjoyed my kiss before."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did. Why did you kiss me back? Why did you cling tighter to me then? Why did you let my tongue slip against yours so passionately?"

"I did not!! I wouldn't do that!! I don't love you! It's Yusuke that I love… and he loves me."

"Really?! If he loves you, where is he? You've been here for months, but where is he?!... You're alone now, Kurama. Yusuke left you alone!"

"NO!!"

"I'm the only one that loves you now…"

"No. No… no…"

**14**

If there is anything Karasu did successfully to Kurama, it would be: to make Kurama feel alone and unwanted. Unloved…. All of which, a living being needs. The following days, Karasu never came. He never brought food. He never brought clothes, nor take Kurama for a bath... Kurama walked towards the door, feeling its cold steel beneath his palms…

"…Karasu?..." –he began calling towards the other side.

"Karasu?... Karasu!!"

He kept on banging the door with his hands. He kept calling out Karasu's name, hoping to get his attention. He felt so alone that he would accept love and care from anyone right now, even from Karasu.

"Karasu!... Where are you?... Karasu!..."

Kurama began crying hopelessly…

"Karasu!!... Karasu… Don't leave me!!"

Unknown to him, Karasu was on the other side. The crow closed his eyes and smiled…

"I won, Kurama… I won you over…"

**14**

**TearStar:** Oh my!! How about Yusuke, Kurama?! Onto Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Yusuke's Competitions II

**Yusuke's Competitions II**

**By TearStar**

Chapter 7

**14**

"Yusuke! I know it! I know it!" –Koenma promenading on the hallway.

"What? Spill it out!"

"It turned out that Karasu's race has what they call: clan head. The clan head meets with the dead soul of its relative and asks for any last request. And if that relative has one more unfinished business or request, the clan head gives a part of his soul to the dead relative; making him live again. Now, the reason why Karasu's soul remains in hell, is to prevent us from knowing he is actually alive again using a part of his clan head's soul. Meaning…"

"All I have to do is find this clan head and kill him."

"Yes! If you kill the clan head, all the souls he lend to his relatives will also die."

"Where is this clan head?"

**14**

Kurama sat on the corner, watching the walls of his cold room. His mind is so confused of what the heart is feeling. All he is thinking about right that very moment is Karasu. He wanted him to come back. Bring him food. Bathe him. Embrace him to sleep… kiss him…

"No!"

Kurama gripped his hair, his precious hair that he doesn't let anyone touch, other than Yusuke. He gripped it hard and tight, and pulled on it. He screamed when he pulled locks of red hair from his aching head. He pulled it again, losing strands of it, cutting his fingers from its thin and fine strands.

"Kurama." –Karasu called out, watching from the open door.

"K-Karasu?"

"What are you doing to your precious hair?"

"Karasu!" –Kurama ran to him and embraced him. "Where'd you go?"

"Out." –Karasu began stroking his hair. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes…" –Kurama answered, completely hypnotized of Stockholm syndrome.

**14**

Yusuke kicked off the last piece of skeleton blocking his way into this cave, where Koenma told him Karasu's clan head lives. It rests at the very depths of Central Makai, almost touching with Makai's molten core.

"How come an intruder got in my territory?"

"Because I intruded?" –Yusuke humored, as he always do with his enemies.

The clan head is a tall, bat demon. Face of infinite age, eyes all black, skin white as light, fangs as long as a saber tooth's and with the darkest aura Yusuke ever felt…

**14**

Karasu led Kurama to bed, with him positioning on top. Completely having both of them naked. He kissed the lost-in-syndrome Kurama deeply and lustfully; getting the reaction he awfully wanted to hear: a moan. He gave more kisses and got more moans, louder and louder. At last, he could have Kurama, willingly. Moments later, he felt Kurama's hands caressing his back, igniting his already aroused body. He traveled his kiss downward to Kurama's neck and chest while his hand gave strokes on Kurama's manhood. Kurama threw his head back, and closed his eyes, giving into the sensation…

**14**

"What do you want?"

"I want my partner back!"

"And what do I have to do with that?"

"Well, you just gave a part of your soul to the one who abducted him… Karasu."

"Oh, Karasu? Well, I have no responsibility on his actions now."

"Oh yes you very well have!"

Yusuke charged to the tall bat demon and gave him a shot gun punch followed by a kick and a rei gun blast. But the demon just kept on regenerating.

"Why don't you just die?!"

"I asked that myself, too."

Then the demon began circling Yusuke, punching his face again and again.

'_Damn it! This bat can't die… is he immortal?_'

The bat was too fast for Yusuke, he can't do anything but to accept its punches.

'_There's got to be something here…_'

**14**

Karasu continued taking advantage of Kurama, kissing every part of the fox's body and memorizing every sensitive spot he touches. He licked Kurama's lips and began grinding his erection against Kurama; loving how aroused and hot Kurama made him feel. He waited too long for this to happen, so he went down to Kurama's hips and held Kurama's member there…

"I love you, Kurama…" –then he put Kurama in his mouth.

"Ah-I love you too… Yusuke…"

Yusuke's image flashed in Kurama's darkened vision, pulling him back to sanity. Feeling someone swallowing him, he opened his eyes and was stunned. He was repulsed to see Karasu on him. He pulled Karasu's hair, shouted and pushed the crow away.

"Get away!" –Kurama crawled to the head of the bed, covering his body with the blankets.

"What now?!"

Kurama stood from the bed and stayed at the corner, afraid what the crow would do now, knowing he is powerless. Karasu, knowing he lost Kurama in his spell, growled and changed his hair to blonde.

"Why can't I just have you?! You whore!!"

And all Kurama knew was something blew on his sides, and found himself, lying on the floor with blood seeping out from his waist.

"Y-Yusuke!!"

"Stop saying that fucking name!!"

He was pulled off the ground by his neck. Karasu hang him on air in his grip. He tried to kick free but oxygen shortage got into him. Karasu, seeing he is becoming blue, freed him by throwing him on the wall.

"I can't let you die without taking you first…"

**14**

'_There's got to be something here…_'

Yusuke can't see that much, the circling speed of the bat had already made a cyclone around him. And he was slowly lifted from the ground.

"Ahh!!"

Taken away by the cyclone, he got threw onto the walls over and again; breaking his skin and some of his bones.

"If I die here… No, I can't! I shouldn't… Kurama!!"

Yusuke shot his rei gun, breaking the cyclone, and revealing all that he needed. His rei gun bore a whole on the wall, and he caught glimpse of the real clan head. Smaller than the one he was fighting.

'_A puppet, huh?_'

**14**

Karasu pinned Kurama, on his stomach, on the bed by his mad bombs. Whistling on the sight of what he wanted to take for so long.

"Are you comfortable, Kurama?" –Karasu spanked his butt.

"Damn you!!"

Another spank on his butt. "I think you are."

Karasu ran his hands on Kurama's legs, feeling them tensed up. Then he rubbed Kurama's butt, squeezing them every once in a while; with Kurama shrieking on every touch.

"Finally… I'd be in you…"

"No…Stop!"

**14**

Yusuke discovered that as the puppet moves around him, the real one moves with it too. After observing and timing their movement, Yusuke made his move. He shot his rei gun ahead of the puppet, hitting the real one behind the walls.

"Got ya!!"

A loud bat shriek echoed the whole cave, prompting its erosion. Yusuke thought of no other way to get out there but to shoot a huge rei gun towards the surface, boring a whole from the cave to the ground above.

**14**

Karasu felt his chest ache. Then his stomach, then his lungs, his limbs, his head… He fell off the bed from all the pain, and his mad bombs disappeared as well; freeing Kurama off the bed. Kurama as far away from Karasu as possible. He watched him slowly die, slowly decompose and turn to ashes. That whole place, that whole dimension slowly crumbled as well. Kurama came out through the broken walls and saw the lake draining.

"It's got to be the way out!"

Kurama secured the blanket around him and jumped into the draining water.

**14**

Yusuke crawled and laid on the grassy ground of Makai, thinking where in hell with Karasu could Kurama be… He felt his wounds complain and some of his injured bones.

"Thanks to the technique Hiei thought me…"

Yusuke summoned his demon energy and concentrated on filling them in his wounds and bones; healing them all.

"Now, where's my husband?"

He was sitting up when something fell on him, sending him lying on the grass again.

"Ow!... Man."

"Yusuke?"

"Hmn?"

Yusuke saw it is Kurama, all wet and wrapped in blankets.

"Kurama!! Ahahaha! I love you, I love you, I love you!!"

Yusuke rained kisses on Kurama's face.

"Y-Yusuke… I'm wounded, you know."

"Oh, sorry."

"And I love you, too."

**14**

8 years had passed since that another horrible competition Yusuke and Kurama faced. They trained their kids to conceal their demon physical appearance; how to hide Yume's ears and tail and Akari's fangs and tattoos. With that done and an assurance of not using their powers if not needed, they sent them to school, together with Mizu.

"Yusuke! The kids might see us."

"Then let them see us love each other."

"Yusuke!"

"Mwah!"

They rolled and rolled on their soft king-size bed. Enjoying their time alone, with the kids away on school.

"Did you lock the door, Yusuke?"

"No need, Kurama."

"Dad!" "Daddy!"

The eight year olds Akari and Yume walked in and saw them.

"Ah! Sons… Yusuke!"

Yusuke hurriedly covered their half-naked body with a blanket.

"Oh, hey! You're early from school."

"Dad, what are you doing to Daddy? And where are your shirts?" –Akari suspiciously asked.

"Akari! Shh… they're making our brother." –Yume said.

"Yume! Where'd you learn that?" –Kurama blushed.

The twins laughed and giggled on their dad and daddy.

"Why are you early?" –Yusuke drove the topic away.

"It's exam day, Dad!!"

"Oh… what's that in your bags? Why are they so full?" –Kurama took note on the plus size bags.

"Oh, this Daddy? It gave us problems…" –Akari confessed.

"It's not that big when you left."

"We decided to clean our lockers… we're almost drowned by these."

Yume laid their bags on the floor and opened it; then thousands of letters flowed out of them.

"They came from our classmates. Higher graders. Boys and girls!" –Akari complained.

"There are even high schoolers in mine." –Yume

"They always fill our lockers with them!! We can't put our things in it anymore!"

Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other, and tried hard not to laugh.

'_Well, Kurama. What can you say? 8 years old and they already have their own fan clubs?_'

'_Certainly broke my record_.'

Then the twins shrieked and jumped on the bed, playing endlessly with the two of them.

Wakas

**14**

**TearStar**: There! Hope you like it… T.T until next time! Thank you for your time! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Here in my heart T.T


End file.
